


Mr. Jones and Me

by karrenia_rune



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Humor, billboards, community: ric/star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine supply run Rictor and Theresa get stuck in traffic and happen to notice a billboard advertising men's underwear and the model sporting them is one very familiar tall, lanky red head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Jones and Me

Title: Mr. Jones and Me  
Fandom: X-Factor Investigations Marvel Comics  
Author: karrenia  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: X-Factor Investigations and the characters who appear here or are mentioned belong to Marvel Comics Entertainment Group Inc, set during the currently released series as penned by Peter David. Written for the prompt in the Live Journal Ric/Star community.  
Note: The title is from the Gin Blossom's song by the same name.

"Mr. Jones and Me" by karrenia

To the tune of Rictor's grumbling and the whine of the car's engine, Terry's mind was only partially focused on the task at hand; namely picking up the supplies for the office and the general living quarters.  
So when they got stuck in mid-town traffic, that had become even more congested, noisy and rambunctious than usual as the holiday season approached, she had more than ample leisure to appreciate the grumbling and realized that Rictor would not be Rictor if he did not grumble and secondly, the car's engine sounded; in the back of her mind she thought:

"Needs a tune-up an oil change more than likely, Must remember to mention that to Guido. It's his car after all.'  
The blaring of car horns and the yelling of motorists and pedestrians were only counterpoints among other noises. She could not have said at that precise moment what made her look up at clash of techni-color advertisments on the gigantic billboards that loomed above their heads, but when she finally focused on it: it did not register why the features and well body of the male model posing for the camera on the Calvin Kline billboard looked so damn familiar.

Granted she was not an expert in either marketing or the world of male modeling, but then at this point she figured she did not need to be; for that smirk crowned by that mop of blazing red hair and the utter devil-may-care attitude in those blue eyes were unmistakable.

Terry leaned over in the passenger side seat and gave Rictor a little nudge.

Rictor looked up and gasped. "Madre De Dios!" In the back of his mind he thought. "Damn it! And then there followed a string of more inflamatory language which caused the motorist in the lane beside them to start using some rather colorful if dubious language of his own.

In the back of his mind Rictor thought: "Well, Damn it. If anyone would have the nerve to get up to something like this it would have to have been Star'. He probably did it because they told him it was impossible. So help me, the next time I see him I am either going to kill him....or something like uh, kiss, or effing 'his brains out..."

He blushed and glanced around realizing with the force of a sucker punch to the gut that he uttered that particular last thought aloud.

Terry blushed and then reached over and squeezed Rictor's shoulder.

"It's okay, Ric. Don't worry about it."

"I don't know, Terry," Rictor said. " I just don't know. I still can't believe it's really up there. As big as life, well, bigger than life."

"I know what you mean. Damn, Damn! Damn his eyes." Terry muttered as she reached behind her arms up and around her back to run her hands through the strands of her own long red hair and she began to laugh.

Rictor glanced over at her in both mingled astonishment and frustration. "Huh?"

"I think I'm actually almost envious, but I don't think I should be. Does that sound completely insane to you?" she asked.

Rictor took one last look at the billboard and then his long-time friend and teammate and replied. "No, not at all. Hey, the traffic jam's letting up. Let's get outta here!"


End file.
